


Surprises about Iggy

by Lady_Kaie



Series: The Light That Has Returned [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Other, Shameless Smut, etc - Freeform, havingfunbeforevaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Meryda and Ignis are getting ready for the guys' annual trip to Galdin Quay for their start to summer.  While Meryda helps Ignis pack, she learns something new about him and it turns her on beyond belief...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Light That Has Returned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711141
Kudos: 7





	Surprises about Iggy

“Good evening Charles.” Meryda was full of smiles as she crossed the threshold into Ignis’ apartment building and greeted the doorman who smiled happily at her and tipped his hat.

“Good evening Ms. Meryda. Mr. Scientia informed me that you would be coming in around this time. Allow me to take your bags, I will store them down here so that you don’t have to drag them upstairs tonight.” The older gentleman always had a warm, kind smile that she rarely received in her house.

“Thank you Charles.” Meryda turned over her bags without a further complaint and then headed for the elevator. It was close to 8 p.m., the supper her mother had finished early, so here she was at Ignis’ on a Saturday night getting ready to go on one of her first vacations ever! What were they going to do for a whole week at the beach? 

The poor Strigan wasn’t even sure what she was going to do with herself for an entire week, alone, without family watching her every move. What did that even feel like? Before she knew it, Meryda had reached Ignis’ floor and with a soft knock and walk policy he had instated where she was concerned, the woman headed into the apartment and felt all of her tension slide away.

“Ignis?” She called out after depositing her shoes on the mat beside the door. The smell of coffee brewing hit her first before her eyes drifted in the direction and found a plate of homemade zucchini bread sitting on the counter. Ignis made wonderful zucchini bread.

Ignis was buried in his closet attempting to sort out his wardrobe for the annual Galdin Quay trip when the sound of his front door opening caught his attention. Quickly deciding on the suit he wanted, for a nice night out, he laid it out on the bed and then made his way to Meryda who was at the countertop picking at a piece of zucchini bread. “Darling… I’m so glad to see you.” A whole week with this woman was more than what he needed to start off his summer. No parents, no concerns, just the two of them enjoying the sun and surf. Amongst other things.

Curling his arms aroudn the woman’s waist, he took a bite of her piece of bread and smiled when she kissed away the crumbs. “I believe people would call us gross.” He teased, enjoying her nipping kisses against his mouth as he held her close.

“Don’t care. I get to be gross, I’m going to be 31 and I finally had sex. It is officially my time to be gross.” With a lovely dovey relationship and all of the cuddles, weird kisses, and obnoxious moments of PDA the world could or could not stand, she didn’t care. This was her time.

“Gross it is.” He grinned in pleasure, using his hand to bring her face to his so that he could feel her melt into his arms as he kissed her. 

Meryda moaned softly, latching onto Ignis’ dark grey tank before pulling away to gaze up into seas of green that were lit up in desire. He was taking his time with her, being careful to show her a calm romance with touches of heated passion that boiled and bubbled deliciously against her senses. She adored him for it. She was also hoping for a little bit of his wild side to peak out on vacation as well. “Ignis?”

“Yes my darling?” He dragged his lips up and down the perfect length of her neck, tasting at the skin with little licks that made her shudder against him.

“On vacation… we aren’t sharing rooms right?” Please Gods she hoped not!

Ignis grinned wickedly and put his lips against the shell of Meryda’s ear as he whispered, “Don’t worry Meryda, it is only going to be you and me in that hotel room… and I have plenty of naughty…” He licked the tip of her ear, dragging out the word nice and slow, “things in store for you.” Sinking his teeth into the soft skin behind her ear, Ignis used her moment of inattention to press her against the countertop and then ease himself fully against her curves. “Sound good.”

“So good.” Meryda moaned, her hands twisted into Ignis’ tank top mercilessly as she nearly came on the spot! Heavens this man… 

Ignis had been taking his time to delve into their romantic relationship by following Meryda’s lead. While he wasn’t sex crazed like some people he knew, Gladio, he did enjoy the physical contact before he was in a stable relationship, but being with Meryda made him realize that he almost couldn’t get enough of her.

His house smelled like her, from his kitchen to his bed, and most nights when she wasn’t here it drove him to complete insanity. He couldn’t even keep count of the amount of times he had found his own satisfaction just thinking about her waltzing around his home, letting her very presence soak into the life of the apartment. She was everywhere, on everything, even when she was a mere ghost. 

“Come help me finish packing… then we can…” He nuzzled down her neck to the tops of her breasts and nipped the swell of flesh, enjoying the way her fingers tightened into his loose hair in desire for more.

“Whatever I want?” The poor blond whimpered, holding those devlish lips agaisnt her and all but going slack when he applied enough pressure to get her to bend down over the back of his arm. 

“Whatever you want Darling.” She was still very new to her wants and desires despite having a vast knowledge of sexual activity, but she seemed shy to delve too deep too fast. Such innocence was a novel experience for him and he was more than pleased to follow her pace instead of pushing her forward for something new. They had plenty of time to explore it all together.

“Ok, let’s pack.” It took everything in the woman to push Ignis back and away from her so that she could lead them into the bedroom where Ignis’ bags were mostly finished. There wasn’t much left to do. “What do we need to get together?”

Ignis disappeared back into his closet and began to pick up a few pairs of shoes, his swimming trunks and two pairs of sunglasses. “Would you look through my jewelry case. The third drawer. My cufflinks are in there. Pick out a pair you would like.”

“Why do you need cufflinks?” They were going to the beach, surely he didn’t have something that fancy for on the sand.

Ignis chuckled and brought the last of his clothing to the titanium suitcase on his bed and then gathered his toiletries bag. “I enjoy having one night out of fine dining. Sometimes alone, and sometimes with everyone. I was hoping we could have a proper date together.” He gazed up at her from beneath his long blond lashes and smiled softly.

How could she say no to such a request. Meryda’s cheeks flushed with color and she nodded the acceptance of such an activity. “I’ll have to get something there, I didn’t pack anything too fancy.” Mostly because she either had very fancy, or not fancy enough. Going through her clothes made her realize that most of her attire was work related or bed related. She picked out what she could that would be good for the beach and had luckily gone on a bit of a shopping spree with Prompto to get some items. But not enough.

Pulling open the third drawer on the ornately carved wooden box, she found four sets of cufflinks laying on the blue satin bedding and one stainless steel piece of jewelry that did not have a mate. Curious, Meryda picked it up and examined the little bauble.

It was too small to be a cufflink and Ignis didn’t have any piercings… was it a tie pin? No, that couldn’t be it the closure at the end wasn’t pointed. “Ignis? What’s this?” She held up the small piece of jewelry for her significant other to see and was even more intrigued when he flushed a beautiful shade of rose.

Ignis crossed the distance between them and took the small pin from her fingertips with a shy smile. “It’s silly…”

“Oh now I have to know.” Her face brightened in restrained glee as she impressed upon his space to convey her extreme interest.

Ignis sighed and nodded more to himself than anything before quietly explaining what the little steel ring was. “All right, you will find out tomorrow anyway, but when we go on vacation we often play Truth or Dare.” And it was rarely tame. 

“Like the kids game?” She muttered in slight disappointment, eyebrow arched with slight amusement. 

Ignis cocked his head and gave her a stern look but it melted away when she leaned in to kiss him. Heavens what was he to do with constant attention like this? What he did know was that he was going to gorge himself on it to store up his reserves until this ridiculous battle with her mother was over. They were almost to the end of the line too. “Yes, but it is not child friendly considering its a game that includes Gladio.” Who consequently was the result of the little pin in his hand.

“Ohhhh. Ok yeah. Much more adult with Gladio.” Meryda agreed, edging her body up onto the sturdy dresser at Ignis’ urging. Once she was settled he eased between her thighs and lightly began to rub slow, soothing circles inward, barely grazing at her clothed center. It was a sensual movement that lulled her into a sense of wanting more of his touch and more of another touch entirely. 

A wicked smile curved the Advisor’s lips as Meryda leaned back against the wall and closed her gorgeous blue gems, her body indulging in his touch that they hadn’t shared in a while. How he adored to simply take his time to caress her gorgeous body, so soft yet incredibly strong. There was something about this amazing woman that drew him in and held him in thrall, bent to her will that even she didn’t fully understand quite yet. How would she react when she found out about his…

“So,” He began again, drawn to the length of her exposed neck which was obviously yearning for kisses, and then said, “One day, Gladio dared me to get a piercing… and I did… and I kept it though everyone thinks I let it close.”

Meryda’s fingers reached up to curl in the straight dirty blond strands tickling at her skin as her mind flew into overdrive trying to imagine where Ignis was pierced. She knew it wasn’t… down there, because it would require a much longer pin. It also wasn’t on his face or else she would have noticed…

“Noooo way….” Meryda sat up with such force she knocked Ignis back, and took the small jewel from Ignis’ hand. “Really?”

Ignis chuckled at her exuberance and eventually nodded, pointed to his left pectoral. “Yes. Really.” He had not anticipated such a reaction from Meryda but could feel his body hardening in response to her very clear interest.

“Can I see?”

“Of course…” Ignis stepped back but didn’t get far as two long pillars wrapped around his waist and jerked him forward once more, her eyes riveted to his torso with a look buried in them that he had never seen before. 

Swallowing down the touch of bashful excitement to be devoured beneath Meryda’s immense blue eyes, he slowly lifted the edge of his tight black tank top and revealed the expanse of flesh until his left side was bare. Immediately, smaller fingers than his own set to his skin with slow, methodical caresses, always coming close to the nub of flesh that was the focal point of this interaction, but never touching. A delicious burn started up in Ignis’ lower belly, fanning throughout the rest of him as Meryda’s fingertips caressed him.

With rapt attention the woman watched those long and agile fingers work the button of flesh, removing a nearly invisible little plastic piece that slid from its confines inside of the nipple, before he slid the cylindrical steel structure in its stead, and then he locked it into place by screwing the small round skull onto the end. “Well?”

Meryda didn’t blink, much less breathe as she took in the sight of her prim and proper lover, a man she knew to sleep in monogrammed silk pajamas and whose idea of comfort was a pair of dress slacks and suspenders. Here he was, hair toussled across his gorgeous jade green gems with his shirt haphazard over his incredibly muscled torso, and a thick, heavy little stud trapped through the skin of his nipple. How utterly erotic.

Forgoing a verbal response, she latched her fingers tightly to the man’s narrow hips and leaned forward where she rubbed against the straining flesh with the tip of her nose in greeting before slipping her tongue out to create a firm line directly over the stud. The texture against the muscle in her mouth caused her body to tighten in areas that had been ignored unwillingly by this man. “Go lay down… Leave your shirt on.” Meryda’s breath fanned across the wet trail on his chest, causing him to shudder against her. 

Ignis obeyed, eager for whatever it was Meryda had planned if it meant more of her gorgeous mouth on his body. Thus far they had been rather tame with one another, not considering their wild night after the truth of Hollister became known in their relationship, but Ignis knew he was going to enjoy the more dominant personality his girlfriend only tried on when she was working. 

Pulling away from the warmth of her body, Ignis strode to his bed and laid down amongst the dark grey bedding, turning his head to the side to signal to Meryda that he was ready for her. His stomach flipped when she slid bonelessly from the dresser and sauntered up to him with hunger swallowing her gaze as she gazed down at him like he was an offering laying on an altar. Wasn’t he though?

“I don’t know if I can be slow…” Her body was wired and she hadn’t even barely begun to touch him, but there was something in her that was waiting to be set free and drive this man to insanity without a hope of returning to the real world ever again. Instead, she wanted him to live in the haze she was about to create, imprinting her touch upon his skin in a way that would leave a piece of her with him always. 

“Then don’t be.” Ignis squirmed lightly on the bed, his hard member fully erect and at attention beneath his dark grey slacks, more than ready for Meryda’s attention and not caring how he got it. The threat and promise of a rougher kind of play sent that wildfire loose, burning and licking at his insides, drawing his skin tighter against his frame and making him all but moan when she finally came in contact with his body with just a whisper of touch.

Meryda was silent as she tested the texture of her lover’s still clothed body with minute passes of her fingertips and when his face at last contorted into pained bliss, her own patience bottomed out and she was on him.

Ignis gasped as his eyes flew open wide when a hot, wet mouth latched to his nipple and sucked hard. The sensation of the metal rubbing and twisting between his sensitive nipple made him harden past the point of enjoyment as he was now aching in pained, glorious torture. Grunting, his fingers twisting into the wild blond gold locks, he held her tight to his chest and when he felt those taunting fingers loosen his waist band and dip beneath the fabric of his slacks and underwear, he didn’t stop himself from rocking up against her.

“Oh my Darling… yes please…” He implored her, startled when she nipped his nipple and then immediately descended to his lower body where she pulled him free of the confines his clothing created and deftly swallowed him down. Ignis’ hips jolted upward in surprise even as his hands reached to tangle back into her golden mane of hair. He did not control, nor force her on him, merely anchored his hand to her for stability as she worked him fast. His eyes squeezed shut as she brought him nearly to the edge and then ripped away onto to return to his nipple.

A deep gutteral groan fled Ignis’ parted lips, as Meryda alternated between slow, hard sucks on his chest while she taunted the aching flesh of his member with the tips of her fingers and nails. And then she would fall onto him again, holding his hips down so that she was in complete control and he could do nothing but drift along the waves of the pleasure she decided he could have. After several deviations from his chest to his thick, weeping cock, Ignis wasn’t sure where the line between pleasure and pain was now that it had blurred so beautifully and he was in as much agony as he was immense ecstacy.

“Meryda… my Darling… “ His voice was touched with desperation, pleading for what he didn’t know because there was no way he could ever find the end of this wonderful torment. How would he survive it? Could it even possibly exist? Perhaps he was meant to live in this beautifully hellish limbo for the rest of his life?!

Eyes fighting to pry open, he felt that wicked mouth of hers lick and suck at his abdominals, Meryda’s body positioning itself between his thighs so that when she looked up through her dark lashes, their eyes met. Ignis struggled to his elbows just in time to watch her take him in fully to the hilt and he could swear he came…

Meryda released the thick swollen flesh in her mouth ever so slightly and with one hand at the base of his impressive length, she kept the rest in her mouth and then dug her nails into his hips as a sign for him to move. Ignis shook his head. “No Darling I don’t want to hurt you.”

Meryda growled and nipped at the flushed head, probing the tip of his opening with incessent jabs of her tongue, and then she dove back down the rigid flesh and dug her nails in harder to his hips as she began to swirl her tongue over the engorged head in her mouth.

Ignis lost the battle and with a stifled groan of desire, he began to rock his hips up into her welcoming warm mouth, hell bent on his finish. He was careful, using languid strokes to drive himself up the edge, and not once did he pull his gaze from Meryda’s as she accepted his pleasure and pushed him forward to seek more. His hair was stuck to his forehead and eyes watery with unshed tears of strained joy, but he stayed in the moment, feeding off of the look in her own stormy gaze that burst with blue flames and just as she succeeded in her victory of stealing his end from him, he reached and gently caressed her cheek. Exquisite darkness taunted the edges of his vision as he came harder than he ever had before.

Meryda smiled around the semi hard length in her mouth, swallowing down the thick release he had finally succumbed to, only to release him with a soft pop and gentle final lick to the quivering organ not ready for more touches just yet. Unsure of what had come over her, Meryda couldn’t help the smile of pure female pride that invaded her features. “Good?” To bring him pleasure like this had been beyond what her fantasies had ever offered. Her chest swelled with pride and buried in the darkness between her thighs she felt her body clench around an invisible memory, nearly on the edge of its own finish with such a display of raw abandonment to power that Ignis never allowed of himself.

She had done this. She had wrecked him beneath her lust, and as he lay panting and twitching beneath her body, Meryda dared for more. Gods how she wanted him, taking her with wild abandon until she was a screaming, writhing mess being pounded into the bed without reprieve. What would it feel like for him to lose all of his control and just take her!?

Tonight she wouldn’t find out, not to the extent she craved, but Ignis would show her another side of his wickedly naughty personality that was just as good if not better.

“Exquisite.” Ignis all but growled when he regained his strength and without warning, he flipped Meryda to her back and slithered down her body until he was kneeling at the foot of his massive King sized bed. HIs large hands reached out with a quickness he possessed from years of training, and secured themselves to her hips, yanking her thick body forward until her bottom was hanging off of the edge of the bed, supported by only him.

She was clad in thin cotton shorts and drenched black panties that were full of her scent. Pressing his face against the center of her body, Ignis inhaled deeply and then menacingly dragged his tongue across the barrier. Meryda jerked and moaned against him, her thighs falling apart of their own volition for more. “Good girl… You know what’s coming. And you want it don’t you? For me to put my tongue between your folds and let you ride my face until you come apart against me.”

Meryda quivered at the lewd words but she managed a shaky yes, well aware that if she didn’t offer recognition, she would receive nothing to sate her. The single word earned her one long digit slipping past the barriers of cotton where it probed momentarily before sinking deeply into her body. The pressure was slight due to the sheer wetness of her body, and it pulled a whimper of frustration. “Oh Gods Iggy… It’s not enough.”

“I know.” He grinned wickedly against her thigh and then let his teeth brand her perfect skin. Forgoing the pace to a second, Ignis slid three digits within her quivering channel and began to rotate them oh so slowly. In seconds Meryda was moaning and panting out her pleasure for the world to hear and he revelled in those gorgeous sounds.

Growling out his own lust, Ignis reared back and ripped the pieces of cloth keeping her body from his and once she was free, he draped her shapely legs over his shoulders. One hand was under her bottom for support, while the other slid her swollen flushed flesh apart, and then he was on her. Much like she had done to him, Ignis offered no mercy as he alternated between thoroughly making love to her dripping core with his mouth, working her up hard and fast.

Somehow Meryda registered the sounds of an outside door opening and the muffled voices of their friends calling out through the apartment for their attention. Inside she mentally groaned out her immense displeasure to have this moment interrupted, however when she looked down at Ignis, his green eyes dancing with mirth, she realized that even though they had visitors he wasn’t stopping.

Meryda’s entire lower body tightened up in preparation for Ignis’ departure, almost willing itself to find the end of this glorious torment on its own, but when her lover didn’t remove himself, the tension became a living entity for an entirely other reason. “Iggy…” She panted out with heaving breaths, trying to slow down the racing of her heart so she could hope to stay coherent now that her friends were in the apartment with them.

Ignis only curled Meryda’s lower body closer, engulfing her saturated core with his mouth as his eyes opened wide to drink her in. She was gorgeous, flushed from the wildfire he had set to her, and trying so desperately to stay silent. He didn’t want her silence though…

“Come for me Meryda… come all over me. Let me taste it all… scream for everyone to know the pleasure you have enjoyed at my hands.” He purred to her love drunk mind, nipping the bits of flesh that wouldn’t bow beneath the pressure of his teeth before he applied a firm sucking pressure to her clit while mercilessly attacking it with hard swipes with the tip of his tongue.

Who was this man! Usually Ignis was all about decorum and prudence, and tonight, here he was, head perched between her thighs with that incredible accent of his wrapping around every lewd syllable his mouth produced that all but demanding that she submit to him. Oh how she fought him, struggled to hold the screams at bay, but at the pinnacle of pleasure just before she tumbled off the edge, the dam burst free on her limits and Meryda released a high keening sound from deep within her chest as she shook apart in Ignis’ capable hands.

Ignis devoured every single drop that spilled from her pliant body, lapping at the tender flesh that had been put through a welcome abuse that he planned to deliver more often. Easing Meryda up onto the bed so that only her legs were dangling off the edge, he grinned and pressed his mouth to her thigh in a reverent gesture for all that this Goddess had bestowed upon him. “That was exquisite darling.”

Meryda was still riding her high, her hands pressing down against the center of her body for a reprieve from the spasms that continued to shake her, until at long last they subsided into something she could tolerate. Slack with fatigue and a generous amount of pleasure induced euphoria, all the poor woman could do was whimper and whine with her arms outstretched in a plea for Ignis to come to her. 

And come he did. Sliding up her body, he kissed the corner of her lips tenderly and then rose. “Shall we get cleaned up? We have guests.”

Meryda pried her eyes open and all but glared at the cheeky man grinning at her like he was completely innocent in all of this. “You’re horrible.” She muttered hoarsely, not even sure if her legs would ever work again, much less be able to function tonight.

Somehow and someway she was able to get up and clean herself up a bit before the two of them strode from the bedroom and out into the open spaced living room and kitchen where two sets of blue eyes were far too knowing for Meryda’s comfort. Prompto grinned and winked at the woman before meeting Ignis’ gaze and giving him a nod. “Nice job… you win. Your turn.”

Meryda sobered from the post orgasmic haze she had been living in and shot a look to Ignis. “Won what?”

Ignis flushed and turned to hold his girlfriend close, whispering in her ear. “Prompto dared me to tell you about my piercing.” His eyes were a shade worried that she would be upset she had been used in a game as he waited for her reaction. Only the blond knew that he still had it due to him being unable to find a stud that would not draw significant attention. Before he had stepped out of his room he had of course removed the stainless steel pin and replaced it with the small plastic number that wasn’t even visible without getting up close to his chest.

Ahh…

Truth or Dare.

Meryda smirked and looked at Prompto who she was going to need to thank when they were alone, and decided that she wasn’t one bit mad about being involved in their games. In fact, she wanted to be part of it, especially if she could have that much fun. Part of her was still unbelieving that Ignis had completely broken out of his usual demeanor to make her call out so that other people could hear her. It was naughty and deliciously sinful. “So who’s turn is it now?”

Ignis sighed in relief that she wasn’t upset and shrugged. “Usually it is me, because I fulfilled my obligation.” Prompto had drawn the magic number so that he could start the game off and immediately chose Ignis as his victim. Now it was Ignis’ turn and he could choose either Gladiolus or Noctis, who would continue until the rotation ended where it started with Prompto. “Did you want to play?”

“Hell yes!” Meryda exclaimed, looking to Noctis who gave her a wicked little wink before he turned his attention to Ignis.

“So… who are you picking?” The two exchanged a glance, a promise written in the King’s dark blue gaze that he would choose Meryda and think up something exciting for her to do that would surely please his Crownsguard. 

“I believe it will be your turn Noctis.” The advisor took the bait and smiled down at his girlfriend who had already caught on. Curling her against his chest he gave it a long minute and then finally came up with something that would give everyone a good laugh except for maybe Gladio.

“I dare you,” Because it wasn’t a choice, none of them ever picked truth, “to drive Gladiolus’ van tomorrow.”

Prompto’s eyes shot wide at such a mention and turned his head in Noctis’ direction to stare at him. “Oh damn! I don’t think you can pull that off.” No one drove Gladio’s van, no one!

Noctis accepted his plight with grace and a cunning smirk that already told the tale that he knew exactly how he was going to succeed in completing his dare. “Oh I’ll do it.” He would have to be sneaky… when Gladio least expected it and wait for the perfect moment. Then they all just had to sit back and watch their most pulled together soldier lose his shit.

Meryda didn’t understand why that particular dare was such a big deal until she witnessed things firsthand for herself. It truly was a sight to behold.

***************

Hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Most of my stuff has been serious so I wanted to change it up with some random smut.


End file.
